1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure for housing a fishing hook, and more particularly, to a case structure for housing a fishing hook which can keep a fishing hook safe by improving a fishing hook fishing hook receiving part and a hook structure.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, fishing is to catch fishes by enticing fishes using baits put on a fishing hook. The fishing is largely divided into two: one being sea fishing for catching fishes in the sea; and the other being river fishing for catching fresh fishes in a river. Additionally, the fishing is divided into two according to kinds of fishing rods: one being reel fishing having a reel for winding a fishing line to throw the fishing hook further away than the fishing rod, and the other being pole-and-line fishing for catching fishes by directly tying a line on the fishing rod without the reel. In the typical pole-and-line fishing, the fishing line is tied on the end portion of the fishing rod, which is made of carbon or glass rod material, and a sinker is hung up the end portion of the fishing line. The fishing hook is connected to the opposite side of the sinker through a leader. A float number passing the fishing line between the upper portion of the sinker and the end portion is mounted to fix a “Nallary” which made of flexible material in the form of line, and connected at one side to the intermediate body of a float and connected at the other end to the fishing line.
A state in which buoyancy of the float and weight of the sinker on which the fishing hook is hung are equal to each other is called zero float adjustment. In the zero float adjustment, if the fishing hook is thrown into water and a fish takes the baits of the fishing hook, the power balance between the float, which is in a weightless state, and the sinker is upset and a float top rises to the water surface. It is a float action by bite of the fish. If you see the live float action using a chemical light at night, you can feel it is fantastic. If a user lifts up or pulls the fishing rod, the fishing hook is caught to the mouth of the fish, and then, the fish is come out of the water.
If the fishing is finished, the fishing rod is folded and put into a fishing rod case typically made of synthetic vinyl or cloth. The fishing line connected to the upper portion of the end portion of the fishing rod is wound reciprocating between line hanger buttons located away from the fishing rod case.
After the fishing line is wound entirely, the fishing hook must be handled in safe. However, it is difficult to take out the fishing hook again after the fishing hook is put into the fishing rod case. Especially, in case of the fishing hook having barbs, it is very difficult to take out the fishing hook if the end portion of the hook is caught beyond the barb portion. If the fishing hook is put lightly to prevent the above problem, the fishing hook is come out while the user moves the fishing rod case to fish, and thereby, the user gets pricked with the fishing hook or the fishing hook is stuck in a nearby object.
In case of lure fishing, to keep the fishing hook safe demands careful attention because the fishing hook for lure fishing is provided with three barbs.
To solve the above problems, generally, a case structure for housing a fishing hook shown in FIG. 1 has been used. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional case structure for housing the fishing hook will be described.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the conventional case structure for housing the fishing hook.
As shown in the drawing, a case body 10 has a fishing hook receiving part 12 for holding a fishing hook 30, a concave hole 14 formed in a side thereof for inserting a fishing line 32, and a coupling part 20 opened and shut. The coupling part 20 has a locking protrusion 22 and a locking hole 24, which are formed at surfaces separated or contacted when the case body 10 is opened or shut.
However, because the conventional case structure for housing the fishing hook is only to isolate the fishing hook 30 from the outside by holding it in the receiving part 12, the fishing hook 30 held in the receiving, part 12 cannot be kept in the optimum condition. That is, there is a disadvantage that the fishing hook 30 held in the receiving part 12 is moved in the receiving part 12. As the result, the fishing hook is collided with an inner wall of the case when being moved, and then, the end portion of the fishing hook becomes dull. Further, in case of lure fishing, the case cannot keep the fishing hook safe because the fishing hook for lure fishing is provided with three barbs. In consequence, there is required a new type of case.